Sir Percival
is Blaze the Cat in a costume from the world of Camelot who appears in Sonic and the Black Knight. She is the only female member of the Knights of the Round Table, and is known as the Knight of the Grail.Sonic and the Black Knight Caliburn: "The remaining knight, Percival, is the knight of the Grail." She wields the sacred sword Laevatein, which appears to be a rapier. Using her royal powers, Percival can surround herself in flames during combat.Sonic and the Black Knight Percival is permanently set to Cavalier Style. |first = Sonic and the Black Knight |media = Archie Comics |realcreator = Sonic Team |voiceactor = Bella Hudson |japanactor = Nao Takamori |nickname = *Knight of the Grail *Blazing Knight |species = Cat |gender = Female |fur color = Lavender |eye color = Yellow |height = 95 cm (3ft 1in) |weight = Unknown |age = 14 |family = sir lamorak (brother) |alignment = Good |likes = *Serving the king *The Knights of the Round Table *Sonic |dislikes = Enemies of the king |skills = *Super speed *Pyrokinesis *Swordsmanship |ability type = |birthplace = World of Camelot |moves = Flames of Kilekion |affiliation = *Camelot **Knights of the Round Table History as Sir Percival]] Percival, along with her fellow knights, Lancelot and Gawain, was sent by King Arthur to eliminate Sonic the Hedgehog when he arrived into their world. Percival was the last knight Sonic fought. After their fight, she fell from a high cliff, and Sonic and Caliburn saved her in time. She was then impressed by Sonic's kindness and effort, and even blushed at his chivalry. Sonic's defeat of Percival is what finally earned him Caliburn's respect and the official title of "Knight of the Wind". After King Arthur turned out to be an illusion created by Merlin years ago and that it was all a plot orchestrated by Merlina, Percival went off to put her sword in the shrine. She thought Sonic was kidding at first when he explained his plan, but when she saw he meant what he said, she bid him good luck. After the four swords formed a barrier around the castle and Sonic defeated Merlina, Caliburn revealed that Sonic was the true King Arthur of this world, and Percival, along with Gawain and Lancelot, bowed before Sonic before the blue hedgehog went back to his own world. Gameplay Sir Percival's gameplay in ''Sonic and the Black Knight is quite different from Sonic's gameplay. Unlike Sonic or Lancelot, she has two jumps, of which the first is used as a homing attack. Her aerial attack can be used to stay in the air for a longer time, as it sends her straight forward without losing height. The downside of this however is, that her aerial attack can't be used as effectively as Sonic's or Lancelot's. Her ground-based attacks make her speed from enemy to enemy. In her variation of the Soul Surge, Flames of Kilekion, she covers herself with fire and is freely controllable. This is very useful when fighting against multiple enemies at the same time. She is a Cavalier-style character. Just as Lancelot and Gawain she can only be used in the levels Knight's Passage, Shrouded Forest, Great Megalith, The Cauldron and Dragon's Lair. Relationships Knights of the Round Table King Arthur Percival served King Arthur without question. After he is revealed to be a fake, she was left in shock like the rest of the Knights. Sir Lancelot Percival trusts Lancelot because he is the strongest and the presumed leader of the Knights of the Round Table. Sir Gawain The two are only seen interacting near the end where Gawain suspects Sonic, but is stopped by Percival, being the only knight to trust him after he saved her life. Sonic the Hedgehog Initially, Percival's relation with Sonic was only her given mission to slay him on the orders of King Arthur, but it is not until Sonic comes after her sword that they meet. In comparison to the other knights Sonic had encountered, Percival is the only knight that talks with respect to Sonic from the beginning. She challenges him, under the name "Sir Sonic, Knight of the Wind", being the first person to call him that, to battle. After Sonic defeats her, Percival falls off a ledge, but is saved by Sonic. Confused as to why Sonic would save her, she however is the first knight to join Sonic and chooses to keep her faith in him unlike Gawain and Lancelot who, even though witnessed Sonic's kindness after their battle, did not choose to support Sonic until they were convinced by Percival when she was the first to stand up for him several times in the final battle. Memorable Quotes *"Without loyalty to the king, we are nothing!" - Percival when Gawain continues to question King Arthur. *''"Still the king...he has changed...and this kingdom."'' - Percival expressing her opinion about the king in the opening movie. *"I am Percival, Knight of the Round Table, servant of King Arthur. State your name and your master, Sir!" - Sir Percival to Sonic the Hedgehog. *"Very well, Sonic, Knight of the Wind! Prepare... for battle!" - Percival about to fight Sonic. *"Now, I shall test your skill, Sir Knight!" - In the beginning of the battle between Sonic and Percival *"Impressive, O Knight of the Wind." - While fighting Sonic *"B-But... How did you?" - After being defeated by Sonic. *"Well done, Sir Sonic!" - ''Sir Percival about to fall into the lava after being defeated by Sonic. *"Why? Why did you-?"'' - Sir Percival when saved by Sonic after their fight. *''"For the kingdom and its people!" ''- Percival when she retrieves her sword. *''"Surely you jest!?"'' - Percival when Sonic explains his plan to stop Merlina. *''"Fare thee well, we too shall fulfill our appointed task" ''- When Sonic appoints her for a task to stop Merlina. *''"Sir Sonic, you have done enough!"'' - Percival when Sonic is severely beaten by Merlina. *"Let us battle in honor!" - Sir Percival after being selected in multiplayer. *"As you wish." - Sir Percival when selected in Sonic and the Black Knight Battle Mode. *"A fine weapon." - Sir Percival when selected in Sonic and the Black Knight multiplayer. *"Not bad. But not good enough." - Sir Percival after winning a battle in Sonic and the Black Knight. *"A quite obvious outcome." - Sir Percival after winning a battle in Sonic and the Black Knight. *"A most worthy choice." - Sir Percival after selected in Sonic and the Black Knight Battle mode. *''"Have you made preparations?" ''- When accepted as character to be played in Battle Mode. *''"Done with nary a bit of trouble." ''- After receiving four Mastery Stars in a mission. *"A performance, befitting a knight!" - When getting three Mastery Stars in Adventure mode. *"What the?!" - After getting one star for a mission in adventure mode. *"I shall withdraw..." - Percival after failing a mission. *''"I will not be defeated."'' - When selected in Battle Mode. *''"Does the Knight of the Wind always run like this?" ''- During the "Reach the Goal" mission in the Shrouded Forest. *''"A dragon? Finally, a foe worthy of a Knight of the Round Table." ''- Percival when beginning to fight the dragon. *''"Very well. The fiend will get a fight if it so wishes." - While battling The Dragon during the Dragon Slayer challenge. *"Don't hold back!"'' - Percival when starting a battle in Sonic and the Black Knight Multiplayer Mode. Real world background In the Arthurian legends, Sir Percival was a (male) Knight of the Round Table, most famous for his involvement in the quest for the Holy Grail. He was tied to the Grail legend in the earliest Arthur stories, before later legends made Sir Galahad's role more prominent. He was the son of King Pellinore, and thus the brother of Sir Lamorak. It's also mentioned in legends that Sir Percival did not wield a sword, but an unnamed lance. The sword Laevatein, also known as the flaming sword "Laevateinn''", "Wounding Wand", "Staff of Destruction", or "Damaging Twig" was a Norse weapon that made its wielder invincible in battle, could fight without being held and was forged for the hand of a god. Mortals that dare touched the sword were met with an unpleasant fate. Trivia *Since Sir Percival is modelled after Blaze the Cat, and hence female, many fans believed that she should have been referred to as "Dame Percival". However, "Sir" is a title bestowed on all knights regardless of gender, whereas "Dame" refers only to female knights within the Orders of Chivalry. *Percival is the only playable character in Adventure Mode to not use a sword to climb up a wall nor use one to slow down the drop; instead, she runs along the walls, only stabbing her sword into a wall to change direction or stay in place. To go down the wall, she simply falls within stabbing distance next to it. (The present-day Blaze has not yet demonstrated an ability to walk on walls.) *She is the only playable character in Adventure Mode whose Soul Surge does not create a targeting reticule. **Possibly due to this, her Soul Surge always results in a Perfect Hit when it makes contact. *Likewise, she is the only playable Adventure Mode character whose Soul Surge allows her to move freely, instead of either standing still and throwing a weapon or charging directly at the enemy for a powerful strike. *Percival's body armor resembles Blaze's purple coat. *Percival is the only playable character in adventure mode to double-jump (only if there are no enemies present). *Percival's character type is Cavalier, a speed-type style. Blaze is also classified as a Speed-type character. *Percival is the only Knight of the Round Table besides Sonic to hold her blade normally. *Percival's theme is the Vela Nova song from ''Sonic Rush. Specifically, this version was an extra track in the game soundtrack. Despite being her theme, a different song of unknown origin is played during her encounter with Sonic. *Percival is the only knight of the round table that Sonic charged right into the fight for. This is most likely due to the fact Sonic knew that he needed her sword to defeat King Arthur. *Percival's final weapon, Joyeuse, was once used as the name for Lancelot's sword in the story, "The Once and Future King". *Percival has a blue gem on her helmet in the same place that Blaze has her red jewel on her forehead. *Percival is the first and only knight to show great respect for Sonic as being the first to call him, "Sir Sonic Knight of the Wind", and still refers to him as Sir Sonic while the others just call him Sonic. *Percival is far more level-headed than Blaze and not as easy to anger. *Oddly Percival is also the only knight to speak old English such as "Fare thee well" and "Surely you jest!?". Lancelot and Gawain can't be heard talking in old English. *Percival is the only Arthurian that Sonic never refers to by her real-world counterpart. He calls Lancelot and the Blacksmith by name, notes Gawain's similarities to Knuckles, and attempts to flee from Nimue, but never mentions Blaze in any way. **This may be due to Sonic realizing that they weren't their real world counterparts. However, this never confirmed. *Percival is the first and only character in the Sonic the Hedgehog series to blush in a game. *Percival being female is a nod to in some version Percival spent some time hiding as a girl at younger ages.